A renewal is proposed of NORC's study of drinking socialization among American ethnic groups. The study has demonstrated the existence of drinking subcultures which have different drinking patterns and different processes of drinking socialization, patterns and processes which exist in the grandparent-parent generation and are replicated in the parent-adolescent generation. The continuation of the project will turn to three "minority" groups, one an apparently "heavy drinking" culture, one a "medium drinking" culture (high drinking but low drinking problems), and one a "light drinking" culture--Black, Hispanic, and Asiatic Americans respectively. Three "non-minority" subgroups will also be studied--Poles and Slovenes (high drinking cultures where comparisons with the homelands are possible) and white Methodists and Baptists (a low drinking group). As in the present project, the relative contribution to drinking socialization of direct parental influence, general cultural norms, and family structure will be assessed. Parents and adolescent children will be studied.